deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi VS Shadow
Sharaku Jr.= Luigi_VS_Shadow_Redux.png|Sharaku Jr. Shadow vs Luigi Gog.png|Gogeta46power Luigi VS Shadow is a What-if? Death Battle by Sharaku Jr.. It features Luigi from the Super Mario Bros. metaseries and Shadow from the Sonic the Hedgehog metaseries. Description Interlude Luigi Shadow Pre-Battle Fight!! Post-Analysis Next Time.. "I’m the Saiyan who came all the way from Earth with the sole purpose of beating you. I am the warrior you’ve heard of in legends. Pure of heart and awakened by fury, that’s what I am. I am the Super Saiyan! Son Goku!" VS "Come on, Lan, let's go! Onward to a great future!!" Son Goku VS MegaMan.EXE!!! |-|Bulborb channel 3= Luigi vs Shadow is a Death Battle by Bulborb channel 3. Thanks to Sharaku Jr. for letting me do this. Intro Geo: We've seen many Mario vs Sonic fights. But when Mario and Sonic aren't available, it becomes a fight between their two similar looking allies. MegaMan.EXE: Luigi, the green thunder. Geo: And Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate lifeform. MegaMan.EXE: He's Geo Stelar, or better known as Star Force Mega Man, and I'm MegaMan.EXE. Geo: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to figure out who would win... a Death Battle. Luigi Geo: You probably know Mario. But he has a younger brother known as Luigi. MegaMan.EXE: Luigi usually helps out Mario on his adventures. But Luigi has similar skills to Mario. Geo: True. Luigi can even jump higher than Mario. Arsenal and Abilities *'Ultra Hammer' *'Super Jump Punch' *'Luigi Cyclone' *'Green Missile' *'Thunderhand' Geo: Besides jumping higher than Mario, Luigi carries the Ultra Hammer. Which is a powerful hammer. MegaMan.EXE: He also has the Super Jump Punch, an uppercut that barely does any damage at first. But if he's close enough, it becomes the Fire Jump Punch, a flaming uppercut that deals a lot of damage. MegaMan.EXE: The Luigi Cyclone is a spin attack. MegaMan.EXE: The Green Missile is where he charges up and flies forward. It has a chance of Misfiring, which deals more damage and makes him fly farther. Geo: But he also uses the Thunderhand. With the Thunderhand, he can create electricity. Luigi can use the Thunderhand to deliver an electric version of the Super Jump Punch. MegaMan.EXE: But like Mario, he uses Power-Ups. Power-Ups *'Mushrooms' **'Super, Mega' *'Flowers' **'Fire, Ice, Gold' *'Misc.' **'Statue Leaf, Double Cherry, Super Star, Power Flower' Geo: His main Power-Up is the Super Mushroom, which heals him. Geo: But the Mega Mushroom makes him giant, although he becomes less agile. MegaMan.EXE: He also carries two elemental flowers. MegaMan.EXE: His first one is the Fire Flower. The Fire Flower lets him throw orange, bouncing fireballs. MegaMan.EXE: And the Ice Flower lets him throw ice balls. MegaMan.EXE: But the Gold Flower, despite being called gold, turns Luigi into Silver Luigi. Silver Luigi can throw silver fireballs that deal a lot of damage and can turn things into coins. Geo: The Statue Leaf lets him, sorta hover in the air for a short time and can make him turn into an indestructible statue. Geo: The Double Cherry creates a clone of him. Geo: The Super Star turns Luigi invincible. Geo: And the Power Flower turns Luigi invisible. MegaMan.EXE: Luigi is capable of taking on some of Mario's enemies like Bowser. Geo: But Luigi has his own enemy, King Boo, who he's beaten at least once. Also, Luigi pretty much destroys bricks with his bare hand on what seems to be a daily basis. He also seems to be more agile since he can jump higher than Mario. And Luigi even survived being thrown a very far distance without any Power-Ups. MegaMan.EXE: But Luigi is a coward, being scared of all kinda of things. He also loses most of his Power-Ups form one or two good hits. He's not really as experienced as Mario. But he'll still rescue his allies when needed. Luigi kicks dust away from him, which knocks Bowser into the air. Shadow Geo: 50 years before Sonic the Hedgehog took place, at least I think, there was a guy known as Gerald Robotnik, who had worked with Black Arms to create a hedgehog, known as Shadow the Hedgehog. MegaMan.EXE: While Shadow was being created, his project got shut down, and he was sent to earth and later reawakened after 50 years or so. Geo: Shadow is easily one of Sonic's greatest rivals, he uses a bunch of skills that the blue blur uses. Arsenal and Abilities *'Super Speed' *'Hover Shoes' *'Spin Dash' *'Homing Attack' *'Chaos Powers' **'Chaos Spear' **'Chaos Control' **'Chaos Blast' *'Shadow Rifle' MegaMan.EXE: You'd probably guess this, but Shadow has Super Speed. Geo: But he also wears the Hover Shoes, which can kinda let him skate. MegaMan.EXE: Shadow can curl into a ball to perform the Spin Dash. Or he can curl into a ball and home in on foes with the Homing Attack. Geo: Shadow also has Chaos Powers. His most notable one is the Chaos Spear, where he throws a spearhead made out of energy. He also has the Chaos Control, which can stop time. And he has the Chaos Blast, a powerful explosion. MegaMan.EXE: But he also carries a gun known as the Shadow Rifle. The Shadow Rifle is a very powerful gun. Geo: Shadow has 3 transformations. Transformations *'Hero Shadow' **'Caused by positive chaos energy' **'Chaos Control' *'Dark Shadow' **'Caused by negative chaos energy' **'Chaos Blast' *'Super Shadow' **'Requires all 7 chaos emeralds' **'Flight' **'Nearly invincible' **'Chaos Arrow' **'Spear of Light' Geo: His first transformation is Hero Shadow, he gains this from positive chaos energy created from good deeds. Hero Shadow can use the Chaos Control, which can stop time and let him move very fast or slow time. Geo: His second transformation is Dark Shadow, gained by negative chaos energy from doing evil deeds. Dark Shadow can use the Chaos Blast, a large explosion. Geo: But by using the 7 Chaos Emeralds, Shadow becomes Super Shadow. Geo: Super Shadow can fly and is nearly invincible. He has 2 new moves. The first one is the Chaos Arrow, kinda like the Chaos Spear, they're small energy shots, it can be charged. And his second attack is the Spear of Light, multiple red energy spears from his hand. MegaMan.EXE: Shadow has been able to keep up with Sonic the Hedgehog and even defeat him. Shadow has also defeated other beings like Black Doom and Solaris. He can handle things like gunshots with ease. But Shadow has weaknesses. He's easily the most overconfident of the 3 hedgehogs. And all of his transformations run on a time limit. But he's still the ultimate lifeform. Shadow: My name is Shadow. Since you were so kind to release me, My Master, I will grant you one wish... Behold the True power I posses! Intro 2 Geo: Alright, the combatants are set and we've run out of ideas for what to say next. MegaMan.EXE: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Luigi was walking through the Mushroom Kingdom. Meanwhile, a black and red hedgehog was walking around. Shadow: Where could that last CHaos Emerald be? Meanwhile, Luigi came across a purple gem and picked it up. Luigi: Wahoo! Shadow then stopped walking in front of Luigi and saw the Chaos Emerald. Shadow: (!) Luigi then put the Chaos Emerald in his pocket as he sees Shadow. Luigi then gets scared. Luigi: AHHH! Shadow: Hand over that final Chaos Emerald. Luigi shakes his head as he then pulls out the Ultra Hammer while Shadow charges energy into his hand. Shadow: Chaos... Fight! Shadow fires the energy from his hand into a spearhead made of energy. Shadow: ... Spear! Luigi jumps over the CHaos Spear, as he lands, he throws his Ultra Hammer. Shadow then gets hit in the face before kicking it back at the Green Thunder. Luigi grabbed the Ultra Hammer as he runs over to Shadow and slapped him multiple times. Shadow then punched Luigi in the face before grabbing the plumber and throwing him into the air. Shadow curled into a ball and flew at Luigi, whacking him into the air. Luigi falls as he lands next to his Ultra Hammer. Luigi then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a red flower with eyes, causing his overalls to turn green while the rest of his clothes turned white. Luigi: Oh yeah! Luigi then performed a throwing gesture, causing him to throw an orange fireball. Shadow then jumps over it as Luigi throws 2 more. Shadow then leaps past both of them before curling into a ball and charging at Luigi, who get hit into the air. Shadow then kicks Luigi into the air. Luigi falls on the ground and loses his Power-Up as he pulls out a red and white mushroom, healing him. Shadow then lands as he begins running towards Luigi as if he was skating. Luigi then pulled out a flower that looked like the Fire Flower, but it was blue instead of red. Luigi turned blue and red as he performed the same motion he used to throw fireballs, but instead a blue ball came out of his palm and froze Shadow solid. Luigi then pulled out his Ultra Hammer and prepared to smash the ice, but it cracked, suddenly, Shadow broke out of it. Shadow then kicked Luigi in the face before punching him 3 times. Luigi was sent back as he returned to his normal form. Shadow then leaps at Luigi, who grabs him. Luigi uses the Thunderhand to electrocute him, sending Shadow back. Luigi then pulls out the a flower which looked like the Fire Flower, suddenly, he turned invisible. Shadow: Where'd he go? Suddenly, he felt something hit him in the back. Shadow turned around and threw a punch in that direction, but nothing happened. He then got hit into the air, followed by getting slammed onto the ground. Shadow then threw another punch in front of him. But nothing happened, suddenly, Luigi reappeared behind him. Shadow then turned around. Shadow: Chaos... Control! Suddenly, time stopped as Shadow punched him, before kicking him. Time resumed as Luigi was sent flying. Shadow landed on the ground as Luigi got up and pulled out another Super Mushroom and a cherry with eyes on it. Luigi healed himself and suddenly created a clone. Luigi pulled out another Double Cherry and created another clone of himself. The clones ran up to Shadow, one of them delivered a Super Jump Punch, which only created a coin, and Shadow didn't flinch. Shadow: Weak... Luigi pulled out 2 more Double Cherries, creating 2 more clones. Meanwhile, Shadow had prepared a punch and used it on one of the clones, causing it to disappear. Another Luigi clone came and spun around multiple times, knocking Shadow back. Shadow then charged up a Spin Dash as the clone of Luigi flew forwards head first with the Green Missile. The attacks collided, but Luigi's clone disappeared. 2 more Luigi clones came, but Shadow's Spin Dash then changed directions and went after them, one of the clones jumped over it, the other one wasn't so lucky and got hit. The last clone then pulled out the Ultra Hammer, and smashed Shadow in the face. Shadow was sent back, the clone then leaped on his head, but Shadow then hit him with an uppercut. Suddenly, a few GUN soldiers came. GUN soldier: Shadow, do you need- Shadow: I don't need your help! Shadow then delivered multiple punches and kicks, killing the soldiers. Suddenly, Shadow was surrounded with negative energy, and his fur suddenly turned glowing red. Shadow: Death to all who oppose me! Shadow was now Dark Shadow. Luigi then saw this and tried to run away, but Shadow run up to him. Luigi tried to punch him, but Shadow kicked him into the air, Luigi fell on the ground. Shadow then began charging up chaos energy. Shadow: Chaos... Luigi pulled out a grey leaf with eyes. Causing him to turn into what appears to be a fox-like animal. Shadow creates a large explosion. Shadow: ... Blast! The explosion covers the Mushroom Kingdom, creating a lot of fire. Shadow then looks around and sees what appears to be a statue of Luigi. Shadow then returns to his base form as he walks up to it, suddenly, Luigi comes out of it and whacks Shado. Luigi then jumps into the air and uses the Tanooki Suit's hovering-ish ability to hover towards Shadow, who aims the Shadow Rifle at Luigi fires multiple shots at Luigi, who dodges them all before getting hit, causing him to lose his Power-Up. Shadow then delivered a Homing Attack, hitting Luigi, he then kicked the Green Thunder into the ground as times went back to normal and Shadow's fur was black and red again. Luigi got up and started searching for his Ultra Hammer, he pulled out the Chaos Emerald and threw it to the side, but then Shadow ran over to grab it as Luigi found his Ultra Hammer. Shadow suddenly the other 6 Chaos Emeralds appeared around Shadow, who's black fur was now yellow. Shadow: Behold the ultimate power. Shadow flew over to Luigi and fired 3 Chaos Arrows at him, Luigi then deflected all of them. Luigi then jumped into the air and hit Shadow in the face. Shadow then kicked Luigi onto the ground and flew high into the air before charging red energy into his palm and firing it out as 9 light beams which all went flying down to hit Luigi, who then saw this and jumped out of the way as the Spears of Light hit the ground and formed a crater. Shadow suddenly delivers a Homing Attack and smashes Luigi into the crater, who then pulls out a bigger version of the Super Mushroom, causing him to turn giant. Luigi then tries to punch Shadow, who flies to dodge it. Luigi then returns to his normal form as he pulls out what appears to be a star with eyes, causing him to turn into a rainbow-like color. Shadow then kicks Luigi, which doesn't make him flinch. Shadow: What?! Luigi then kicks Shadow back, who then flies at Luigi and punches him. Luigi's Super Star expires as he follows up with pulling out also the looked like both the Fire Flower and the Ice Flower but it was gold. Luigi became Silver Luigi and threw a silver fireball at Shadow, knocking the ultimate lifeform back. Luigi threw another silver fireball just as Shadow's fur suddenly changed back to it's normal color. Shadow: Impossible! The silver fireball hits Shadow, turning him into coins which fall on the ground. Luigi walks over to them and charges his fist with the Thunderhand, performing an uppercut, and burning away the coins. Luigi: I'm-a Luigi, number-1! Luigi walks away. K.O! Results MegaMan.EXE: Yunno, I thought Shadow was gonna win. Geo: Shadow was faster and more experienced. Luigi had a larger arsenal and was stronger. While Super Shadow's nearly invincible, Luigi has more ways to make himself nearly invincible, including, but not limited to, Super Star, and Mega Mushroom, countering Super Shadow. Also, Luigi is easily stronger, Shadow, at his best, can kick a certain Sonic incarnation into the ground with ease. Luigi, at his best, can easily defeat enemies by simply jumping on them as well as destroying bricks with ease, and can crush Mario into the ground with his Ultra Hammer. Luigi is also more durable, he was able to pretty much shrug off getting throw very far distances. MegaMan.EXE: In the end, Shadow isn't the ultimate lifeform now. Geo: The winner is Luigi. Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Under construction Category:Bulborb channel 3 Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Clones themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Sharaku Jr. Category:Sharaku Jr. Season 3 Category:"Fire vs Electricity" Themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles